Open Your Eyes
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: Three Pokemon escape a world of dark pain from Team Rocket. Old lives failed them, so they return to erase them. Meeting new friends along the way, they go to destroy the Rocket base for good, an unknown dark force lingering over the planet. RaichuxMeowth


_A/N: This is from the Pokemon's perspective, in the world with humans inhabiting also. _

_**Open Your Eyes...**_

_**Chapter One: Meeting~**_

"AGH!" A cry rang out in the Veridian forest, breaking the serenity of the dawn and light fog.

"Damn Beedrill! Get away from me!" The scream pierced the stale morning air, many Pokemon shaking their heads and simply ignoring it. Things like this happened everyday, this was no different.

"Eh?" A small, curled up white ball yawned, stretching out slim limbs. It looked to the sky with big, yellow eyes, the crest on its forehead gleaming. Its scruffy tail flicked lazily behind it, whiskers twitching in curious.

"What was that?" The young Meowth blinked, looking around in confusion. A pained cry rung out once more, startling the cat Pokemon.

"Huh… It sounds like trouble… Maybe I should check it out… But the sun's so nice." He smiled, lowering his body back onto the tree branch he was stretched out on, when the cry rang out again, almost making him fall to the ground.

The Meowth froze, then gave a heavy-hearted sigh. "Bah, my conscience won't let me… Ah, well. I guess I should see what's the matter… And help."

He leapt from the tree, landing on the ground running. He shot across the grass, the pained yells growing louder.

"Get away from me! STOP STINGING ME! There's too many! ZEN! HIRO!"

The Meowth leapt into a bush, peeking out from within. He gasped, his tail flicking behind him. "Ah, no! That poor Raichu… What do I do?"

A small female Raichu, only a little bigger than a Pikachu, stood, neon green eyes glimmering with pain. Her long tail flicked behind her, electricity crackling at her cheeks. Her brown markings on her arms and legs were longer than normal, streaking into her pastel orange fur. She was covered in bruises, the ruffled fur on her head astray and a few scratches and stings covered her body. Seven Beedrill hovered above her, stingers pointed for her throat.

"Leave me alone! I was just trying to get through! I just fought a group of Houndooms, so I'm already hurt! Please… I need to find Zen and Nibble."

One of them buzzed angrily, chuckling. "We don't like anyone to come in this part of the forest… Now just shush, this won't hurt…much."

The Raichu gasped, flinching in pain as the leader Beedrill sped forward, ready to kill.

"NO!" The Meowth shrieked, lunging out of the bush. He flew through the air in a white blur, claws extended. He slammed into the Beedrill, digging its claws into its thorax. The Beedrill shrieked in pain, falling to the ground.

The Meowth ripped his claws from the Beedrill, flipping backwards and landing in front of the astounded Raichu.

He turned, growling to her. "Fight! Use thundershock! Don't be afraid! You can take them all out in one shock, Raichu!"

"But… I…" She cringed, then looked up with glowing eyes. "I… I just…" She blinked, closing her eyes and flinching in Pain.

"Just go away, stupid Beedrill!" Her eyes snapped open, flaring lime green. Electricity leaped out from her cheeks, striking all the Beedrill at once.

They screamed in pain, flailing in the air. The leader lifted back up, eyes dull. "Let's go guys! These are some tough Pokemon!"

"But, boss…"

"FLEE!"

The Raichu snarled, baring her teeth, electricity reaching to the sky.

"AGH!" The stunned Beedrill took off in the opposite direction, disappearing into the forest.

"T-thanks…" the Raichu trembled, looking to Meowth. "Uh… Uh… Ugh." She topped over, lying on the ground in a heap.

"Hey! Girly? You okay?" The Meowth nearly fell over, eyes wide. "Oh no! What do I do now? This weird Raichu came from outta nowhere and—"

The Raichu looked up with disoriented eyes, whimpering. "Help me, please… The poison… It…inside…me." They shut once more, the Raichu's tail twitching as she went utterly limp.

"GAH!" The Meowth cried, backpedaling. "No! I'll help 'ya! We just have to find the right berry, and some water…and…and…you'll be all better! I just know it!"

He growled as he took the Raichu's arms, pulling her over his shoulder and onto his back. She wasn't too heavy, and she was awfully small.

The Meowth ran forward into the forest, biting his lip. "Oh, please be okay! I always find the sick ones! Gyah!"

x-x-x-x-x-

It had been at lexast an hour since he had found her. She lay in a pile of soft, green leaves, fur glowing like a sunset in the light, wounds open to the elements. She would let out a soft whine every now and then, or a sharp cough. The poison was getting to her… It would only be a little longer until it was too late.

"Alright. I got some herbs and Pecha berries together, I mashed it up with my paws. It should make you all better." The Meowth ran out from the trees, cradling crushed leaves and berries in his paws.

He gave a worried smile, leaning down towards the fainted Raichu. He opened her mouth with a toe, pushing the berries and herbs into it. She shook her head and coughed, her eyes closing hard. After a few seconds, she swallowed the mixture, then went still.

Meowth gasped, holding his breath. "Please…."

"Uh… Erk… Where am I? Chu?" The Raichu's eyes fluttered open, and she shook her head. "Oh, I remember now… You saved me… What did you do?" She pointed to him with one small, scratched up arm, blinking.

"Oh, I just found some Pecha berries and some other herbs. It should heal you all up, don't worry." He looked her up and down, nodding. "We need to get you cleaned up though. You're covered in blood and scars."

Raichu nodded, slowly getting up. She stood on all fours, then fell down on her haunches, staring to Meowth. "Whoops! Can I have some help, uh…"

"You can call me Jazz." The Meowth smiled, getting up on two legs, wobbling a little. "Heh, yah. You?"

"Oh… My name is…Cee. That's it. My friend Zen helped me come up with it. It's short for some human name that means grace. She heard it before."

"Grace, eh? It fits." Jazz nodded, pulling Cee up and letting her lean on his shoulders. "There's a pond right past these bushes. Just wash in it. I think I'll join you."

"Nice…" Cee was quiet for a second as the pair wobbled forward. She looked to Jazz, sighing. "Hey, Jazzie? Thanks. I got separated from my friends I was traveling with two days ago. I've been looking for them, but I've been ambushed at every turn. This is just what I needed."

Jazz smiled, pushing through the bushes filled with Oran berries. "No problem, Miss Cee! None at all. Now, take an Oran berry. It'll help restore your health."

Cee nodded and smiled, reaching up with her free arm and took an Oran berry, chomping down and swallowing it. "Ugh! This tastes horrible! But… I do feel sort of revitalized…"

"Just stand it, it'll go away. I'll find some more sweet Pecha berries for you! The Oran berries are really bitter and sour."

"Oh, okay. You're really smart and nice… Thanks again."

"No need to thank me, Cee. It's what I do. I'm not like the other Pokemon that act like idiotic jerks that always wanna fight."

"I'm thankful for that…"

"What did I say?" Jazz grinned, then chuckled, Cee's smile widening.

x-x-x-x-x-

Cee burst from the surface, laughing. "This feels great! My scars are gonna heal so fast at this rate!"

"Yah! The water's beautiful and feels amazing! Just let it cleanse you!" Jazz floated past on his back, eyes closed in a placid manner.

Cee paddled forward, tail splashing behind her. She chirped happily, looking to the sky. "Chu! Chu!"

Jazz smiled, letting out a refreshed sigh. "So, Cee. Where did you come from? And who are your friends?"

The Raichu paused, head bobbing out of the surface of the small pond. "Well… It's sort of a weird story. Zen is a Zangoose, and Hiro's a Riolu."

"Now I know what to look for. We'll have to keep an eye out for them. They should be around here somewhere. But, eh, go on with it."

Cee splashed a little more, frowning. "Well… I woke up in this cage one day… No memory of anything. I made friends with two Pokemon in cages next to me, and Riolu and a Zangoose. After about a month of getting shots and being studied… When we got sick of being in a cage."

"I imagine any Pokemon would. Sounds like a Nightmare."

"Zen said it was called Team Rocket… I hated it."

"Team Rocket? I know who they are. They're total bastards…Stealing Pokemon and doing all sorts of things to them."

"Right, so you know. Anyways, we figured out a way to unlock the cages… And ran out. A man in the uniform opened the room up and we attacked him. We left him paralyzed from my Static, and we fought any and all of Rocket's Pokemon, and made it out. After a really long time and lots of fighting. We were at the side of the base and I accidentally hit this button with my tail. It made the rooms shake and shoot upwards, and a door opened. Zen grabbed me and Hiro and leapt off as some Houndooms started to chase us… And then we hit the water."

Jazz frowned, listening intently. _This is strange… I wonder who these Pokemon are._

"It was shocking at first, but we managed to swim to the shore. We made it out, then came to the forest. We were separated two days ago…like I said. And that's where it ends."

The Meowth flipped forwards, bobbing on the water. "Interesting, to say the least. I'll help you find your friends though."

"Awesome! Thank you!" Cee clapped her paws together, squeaking happily.

Jazz looked to the sky, which was turning pink and orange, the glowing orange sun making it look like a canvas painting.

"But tomorrow. It's been kind of late, we need to get some rest. Let's dry off, then I'll show you my tree. We can sleep there."

"Mhmm!" The small Raichu swam forward alongside the Raichu, coming to the shore and shaking profusely. They were both dry, if not just a tiny bit damp, in a few moments.

Jazz led Cee forward, yawning. After some walking, and listening to Cee hum random tunes, they came to a tall oak tree, looming above them.

"Here it is… Can you climb?"

"Maybe?" Cee hopped forward, trying to make it up the tree, simply sliding back down. She sighed in frustration, looking back to Jazz. "Help?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "Just hop on my back, Tiny."

She walked behind him as he latched onto the tree, Cee hooking herself around his midsection. He made his way up with her on his back, finally settling down onto a thick, long branch.

"Here we go." Cee crawled off, and her pupils contracted In fear. "This is kinda high. I dunno if…"

"Don't worry, you can sleep next me, I won't let you fall." He smiled, curling up and laying his head onto his paws.

Cee smiled, giving a sigh of relief. She curled into a ball next to him, her head on his belly. "Thanks Jazz…. Sweet dreams."

She gave a soft yawn and stretched, letting out a small squeak. In seconds she was asleep, chest rising softly.

Jazz smiled, silently staring at her for a few moments. "I like her." He chuckled, snuggling up next to her. In seconds, he fell into a deep slumber.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own Cee and Jazz. **

**A/N: Well, this is my first Pokemon story! I hope you guys enjoy! I'll update ASAP!**


End file.
